Io sono Reborn
by Mary Victoire Potter
Summary: Timoteo le pide el favor a Reborn de convertir a su nieto, Sawada Tsunayoshi, en un digno sucesor para el puesto de Vongola Décimo. One-shot de como sería el primer cap del anime y manga según mi imaginación y creencias. Ligero shonen-ai.


Buenas sean a mi primer one-shot en este oscuro lugar, mis queridas almas infernales~ Solo vengo a molestar para pronunciar que Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es de mi propiedad... Por el momento... Sino de Akira Amano-sama~

También vengo a decir que este one-shot es el como sería el anime y manga según mi imaginación, creencias y un leve toque de shonen-ai casi imperceptible.

* * *

-Buongiorno Reborn, me disculpó por haberte echo venir hasta aquí aún sabiendo que estabas ocupado-un hombre, ya mayor y con una sonrisa serena en su rostro, mira con sus ambarinos ojos al _bebé_ delante suya.

-No tiene importancia, Nono-una infantil voz salió de sus labios-¿Para qué requería mi ayuda?

-Necesito que entrenes a mi próximo sucesor, el Décimo Vongola y... Mi nieto, Sawada Tsunayoshi-el hombre mostró al infante una fotografía de un joven de unos catorce o quince años, con unos grandes e inocentes ojos color chocolate, una piel fina y tersa y un alborotado cabello que parecía jugar en contra de la gravedad de color castaño.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...-el infante sonrió maliciosamente tras su fedora, Checker Face podía esperar, ahora lo que más le importaba al asesino era poner derecho al castaño, y no solo como alumno...-Bien, no se preocupe Nono, yo me encargaré del cuidado de Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

-Reborn, gracie, de verdad, no sabría lo que hacer si no hubieras aceptado-Timoteo se levanto de su sillón dirigiendo su mirada al cielo tras su ventana-Sabes que mis hijos aptos para el puesto están muertos, Iemitsu es el jefe de CEDEF y no posee la llama del cielo ni ninguna otra válida y Xanxus... Su llama de la ira es poderosa si, no lo niego, pero no creo que sea el mejor sucesor que Vongola pudiera tener, aparte, él está a gusto en Varia, aunque no dudo que ponga pegas-el hombre hizo una pausa para voltear y mirar fijamente al asesino-Es por eso que te pido que vayas a Namimori, allí vive Tsuna, el hijo de Iemitsu y Nana, una gran mujer que seguro no tendrá problema alguno en que te quedes por un tiempo indefinido en la casa-.

-...-El hitman pensó unos momentos antes de decidirse a hablar-Nono, no se preocupe, cumpliré la misión y convertiré a Sawada Tsunayoshi en el Décimo Vongola-el_ bebé _camino hacia la puerta del despacho-Ciaossu-y tras decir esa palabras, desapareció para cumplir la misión, y vaya que si la iba a cumplir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-No me lo puedo creer, otro cero... ¡Si sigo así repetiré el curso!-un joven castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¿Qué haré? Si oka-san ve esto se sentirá decepcionada... Ahhhh-Tsuna guardo el examen en su bolso, entre una de sus libretas y miro al frente, intentando no tropezar como había echo a la mañana.

-¡WAOF!-.

-Genial...-Tsuna miro sus pies y encontró con que su querido pie izquierdo estaba pisando la cola de un perro que no era para nada pequeño-Menos mal que está atado...-pero al suerte del castaño nunca había sido buena, ¿por qué lo iba a ser está vez? El perro tenía la correa suelta, por lo que se podía desatar facilmente y, como Tsuna tenía experiencia en ello, prefiero empezar a correr hacia su casa, en vez de esperar a que el perro lo atacara.

Residencia Sawada. Era lo que se leía en un letrero pequeño al lado de un buzón.

-¡Tadaima!-el castaño fue rapidamente abrazado por una emocionada Nana.

-¡Tsu-kun, te tengo una sorpresa!-los orbes chocolates de Nana vieron como los ojos de su hijo, iguales a los suyos, se abrían de emoción.

-¿Y qué es, oka-san?

-Pues... ¡Te he conseguido un tutor!-el aura rosa alrededor de Tsuna se borro completamente-Solo necesita un lugar donde dormir y las tres comidas del día, ¡y te convertirá en la estrella del mañana! ¿No es genial?

-Oka-san, yo creo que eso es un timo, anda, tíralo...-.

-No soy un timo, Dame-Tsuna-.

-¡IEHHHH!-el castaño se asustó tanto que acabo tirado en el suelo-¿Tú quién eres? ¿Y quién te crees para llamarme Dame-Tsuna, chibi?-un pisotón en su pie hizo que volviera a gritar.

-Io sono Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo y tú tutor a partir de ahora para convertirte en el Décimo Vongola.

1... 2... 3...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA! ¿El mejor hitman del mundo? Jajajaja, ¡oka-san, en serio, ¿quién es mi tutor?!

-Vamos Tsu-kun, no seas tan maleducado, él es tú tutor-Nana levanto a su hijo del suelo-Ahora llévalo a tú cuarto, dormirá contigo-el rostro de Tsuna se descompuso-Iré a preparar la cena, en media hora abajo, ¿vale?

Cuando Nana entró en la cocina el _bebé_ empezó a subir las escaleras seguido por un shockeado e impresionado Tsuna.

-Dame-Tsuna, hazte a la idea de que a partir de ahora empezará tú entrenamiento-de un salto Reborn de coloco en el hombro del castaño-Te convertiré en el Décimo Vongola y empezarás a reunir a tú fagmilia, esa fue la orden de Nono-.

-P-Pero... Yo... ¡Yo solo quiero ser un chico normal!

-Y lo eres... De momento... Ahora...-Reborn de un salto le dio a Tsuna una patada en la cabeza que lo dejo nockeado.

-Itte... ¿Y eso por qué fue?-preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras Reborn sonreía cinicamente.

-El próximo jefe Vongola debe de estar alerta a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y más si los enemigos están a punto de llegar-.

-¿E-Enemigos?-el _bebé_ asintió-Oka-san, en que me metiste...-un aura oscura invadió al castaño-¡!Tasukete!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot de como sería el primer cap del anime y manga según mi loca imaginación.

No sé si entendieron todas las palabras en italiano y japonés, pero dado a que son muy comunes y fáciles de descubrir no creo que haya problema.

¡Hasta la próxima, que espero y sea pronto!

_**Mary Victoire Potter**_


End file.
